


A little party never killed nobody

by Ohwelpthiswilldo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Party Games, Truth or Dare, Wrote this in a rush, kind of getting together, sorry - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohwelpthiswilldo/pseuds/Ohwelpthiswilldo
Summary: Written for day 3 of Ushioi week.Prompt: Drinking/ party games





	A little party never killed nobody

There was a party in Oikawa dorms, so of course the grand Oikawa just had to attend. The only downside was, that Ushiwaka-chan also was there. Mercifully and openly he may have accepted thin as part of the university’s volleyball team and there for his ally, he wasn't ready for any kind of interaction that went beyond that.   
Still, here he was. At the same party as Ushiwaka. It's a tragedy but at least there were so many people here the chances were slim that they would even see each other, not to mention speak to each other. Because that was a bad thing damnit, he curses his mind as it supplied him with pictures of an undressed Ushijima from the changing room, okay yes Ushiwaka was hot and he may or may not have had one or two or twenty fantasies about him but they were still....something.....probably not nice...to each other. Anyway he could admit that Ushijima was hit but that was it. His personality still was shitty and that weights harder than any potential hotness. Except that in the few months he had spent with Ushiwaka as his teammate he had learnt that his personality was anything but shitty, he was gentle, patient, earnest and compassionate. Okay he had a crush. On Ushiwaka of all people. Damnit.  
Instead of worrying Tooru decides to down some drinks since he was way to sober for any of this.  
At the same time Ushijima questioned his life choices. Why was he even here? Because if the slim chance that the gorgeous setter appeared, with whom he had been in love with since middle school? Probably, yes. Exasperated by his own foolishness he sight, what did he expects to happen anyway? Oikawa sees him forgets about all his distaste for him, falls in love with him and kisses him. Yeah sure, super realistic. Those things didn't even happen in his dreams! Still here he was with a beating heart, even though the chances for winning in lotto were higher than for oikawa miraculously liking him back. But hope dies last, than what would we be without it?  
Most of the evening goes by without even seeing a glance of Oikawa and just as Ushijima is about to leave the party, since he’s getting a headache from the loud music , he spots him. Dancing. With sole this glance Ushijima is completely enraptured. The sway of Oikawas hips mesmerizing, the light screen of sweat glistering on his skin intoxicating, his fluffy hair mussed in unspeakable ways and his face. If that expression. Darkened eyes half lidded, almost maddening him with their intensity and red port lips, promising pleasure he can't even imagine. He feels himself being sucked in, pulled towards Oikawa. Like a predator closing in to the part he moves towards Oikawa, to lost in the sight before him to acknowledge any if the other people dancing. Shorty before reachining Oikawa he lets go of an animalistic, deep, possessive growl. He's so close to touching Oikawa,if he would just reachn out, he could pull him close and kiss those tempting lips, feel the curve of his hips. His motion is abruptly cut short through a heavy hand on his shoulder. Ushijima turns around and is met face to face with an exceedingly intoxicated Bokuto, who practically screamed at him:” Yo, Ushijima we're gonna play truth or dare.” This was all the explanation he got as Bokuto drags him towards an calmer room to play.   
Accepting his fate, Ushijima settles down between Bokuto and Kuroo. He looks around and spots the other people, who he will play Truth or Dare with, except for Oikawa, who sits beside Kuroo, he recognizes none of the others.   
For the first few rounds things are pretty uninteresting, neither Oikawa nor Ushijima have to play and from the other two only Kuroo had to play one round. The dares and questions had been rather tame as well, run three laps in the room, dance the Macarena, was this or that rumour about you true? Most of the players left after that, only Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa and he remained. “Okay, time to spice things up a little.”, Kuroo grinned.   
“Truth or Dare, bro?”, Kuroo asked mischeviously. “Ahhh, that grin of yours promises embarrassment,bro. Sign me up with a sweet Dare.”, Bokutos grin rivaled Kuroos and now the two of them grinned at each other like Cheshire cats. “I dare you to flirt with Oikawa.” Bokuto got up imeadeatly and stalked over to Oikawa, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively he said with a deep voice:”Is there a phone in your back pocket? Because I hear that as calling for me.” Oikawa just raised an eyebrow, while Kuroo seemed to die via laughter but Bokuto ignored them and instead pushes further:” I lost my phone number, can I have yours?” The setter visibly texted back: I don’t have a phone, which made all three of them burst out in laughter. After five minutes of straight laughing they considered Bokuto Dare as done and decided to move on, for this Wakatoshi was glad since watching other people flirt with your crush never was a charming experience.  
Next of was Bokutos turn to choose someone, of course he choose Ushijima. He briefly considered what to take but in the end rolled with the easiest one.”Truth.”; he said. “Were you ever in love?” Before he could even start to answer that question Tooru snorts:” Of course not, he probably isn't even capable of that.” That hurt. Hurt a lot and probably explained his harsh interruption:” I have, in fact I still am. Thank you very much.” The other three players looked at each other surprised, since Ushijima was busy avoiding to look at Oikawa he missed the short sparkle of hope in his eyes. The other two didn't.   
“My turn end!”, Kuroo all but squealed, Ushijima wanted to protest since it was his turn but the challenging look in Kuroos eyes made him shut up. He didn't even have any ideas for any Truth or Dares. For a second Ushijima had been lost in thoughts but was startled out of it by the words:” I dare Oikawa to sit in Ushijima lap for the rest of the game.” In his slightly drunk state Oikawa didn't protest and instead all but crawled in his lap, while all Wakatoshi prayed was to not get a biker right now even though that would be tough.   
This went on for a few more rounds mostly dorky and funny dares and truths such as: For the rest of the round behave like an owl, what’s the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you and last but not least prank calls. A few more risky ones also happened ( mostly for Ushijima and Oikawa) such as: Strip your shirt of ( Oikawa), whisper dirty talk in the others ear ( Ushijima ) and do the talk about the birds and the bees ( also Ushijima). Now all of them were severely intoxicated, they decided to wrap things up and Kuroo requested the last dare for Oikawa. “Kiss your crush.”, Kuroo mindlessly giggled,” Your so damn obvious I wonder how he couldn't notice.” Now Ushijima was confused, Oikawas crush, he hadn't even known that Oikawa had had a crush, he felt his heart splitter into thousand pieces. Just as he was to get up and excuse himself Oikawa turned around and with a loud “smack” kissed him. It was over so fast Wakatoshis drunken brain needed a moment to process that he had just been kissed and what the implications of that were. Apparently he had taken to long since Oikawa just looked at him in shock for a second before getting up and excusing himself with a hurt expression, all while he had sat there, in shock. He blinked once, twice, than hurried to get up and follow Oikawa to the restroom.  
Thankfully they were alone there, he didn't need an audience for this. Tooru stood at the sink and splashed water on his face, his eyes were slightly red rimmed as if he had whined shortly before. “What do you want Ushiwaka-chan? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough for tonight?”, Oikawa sounded sad and tiered, he probably just wanted to go home and sleep all his worries away, but before that could happen he still had to make a vital confession.” I like you. I had a crush in you since middle school.”, blurted Ushijima out, that may not have been the most elegant way but he said what counted. Oikawa just looked at him in stunned silence, tears started to spill again and he threw himself at Wakatoshi whining:” You idiot, I realized my crush on you a few weeks prior but do you know how long I probably had been in denial?” Oikawa apparently didn’t really need an answer, since he just kissed Wakatoshi over and over again, instead of letting him answer. Not that he was complaining, at last he got to taste those plump lips, feel that slim body against his. He could die right now and he wouldn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that seines rushed i was in a hurry whole i wrote this. Anyway Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
